


Oczarowana

by Szczuropies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, To wszystko przez internet, naprawdę, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ja wiem, ze to nie jest dobre, ledwo przyzwoite, ale nie mogę skończyć jednej pracy, którą pisze od miesiąca, a to taka mała odskocznia.<br/>To nie moja wina, naprawdę! Po prostu ten tutaj obrazeczek:<br/>https://scontent-ams3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-0/s526x395/13418947_532156596992661_4860602059335974533_n.jpg?oh=75bb22b9b266d8b512b56789b10de422&oe=58075ECF<br/>mnie zmusił, a ja nic biedna nie mogłam zrobić.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oczarowana

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, ze to nie jest dobre, ledwo przyzwoite, ale nie mogę skończyć jednej pracy, którą pisze od miesiąca, a to taka mała odskocznia.  
> To nie moja wina, naprawdę! Po prostu ten tutaj obrazeczek:  
> https://scontent-ams3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-0/s526x395/13418947_532156596992661_4860602059335974533_n.jpg?oh=75bb22b9b266d8b512b56789b10de422&oe=58075ECF  
> mnie zmusił, a ja nic biedna nie mogłam zrobić.

Sąsiedzi McCallów już dawno przyzwyczaili się do tego całego bałaganu, jaki wywoływał Scott ze swoim przyjacielem Stilińskim. Jednak dziś nie wytrzymali. Przeżyliby gdyby to było zwykłe spotkanie przyjaciół, nawet jeśli liczba uczestników była większa od zwyczajowej. Naprawdę, nie mieli nic przeciwko imprezą nastolatków. Znaczy mieli, ale się przyzwyczaili. Zresztą nie chcieli denerwować Melissy, Brennanowie bali się jej, a pani Khan nie chciało dorzucać zmartwień samotnej matce. Anna Khan pamiętała wszystko. Zarówno o związku sąsiadki jak i o początkach drugiej wojny światowej. Doskonale widziała jak ten podlec Raphael upijał się dzień za dniem. A przecież mówiła, by go od razu zostawić! Oczywiście nikt jej nie słuchał, głupi ci młodzi.  
Dzisiaj Scott przekroczył jednak wszelkie granice. Dochodziła druga w nocy, jego matka pracowała, a on odprawiał jakieś czary w ogródku., wrzeszczał i to najczęściej kobiece imię! Bezwstydnik. Pukanie do drzwi niewiele dało – drzwi nie otworzył gospodarz, tylko jakiś obcy mężczyzna.  
\- Co pani tu robi? – zapytał, patrząc na nią spod łba, jakby miał zamiar rozszarpać ją za samą ciekawość. Oj, ona znała ten typ! Z pewnością wyląduje w więzieniu!  
\- Przyszłam porozmawiać ze Scottem. Nie rozumiem dlaczego w środku tygodnia, o tej po… - zatrzasnął jej drzwi! Prosto przed nosem! Jak on śmiał! Jak nic opowie o tym Melissie jak tylko wróci.  
Nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, że pani McCall zapewne postąpiła by tak samo, gdyby była w domu – mieli większe problemy na głowie.  
\- Derek, kto to był? – zapytał Stiles. I tak moi państwo, to żadna podróbka, ale prawdziwy Derek Hale ściągnięty prosto z Argentyny. Zaczynacie chyba rozumieć powagę sytuacji, a jeśli dodamy do tego, że znajdował się tu tez Isaac. Tak możecie zacząć się bać.  
\- Jakaś staruszka – odparł, starając się nie nadepnąć na żadną z wielu książek i kartek, które obecnie znajdowały się w salonie. - Masz coś na literę s?  
\- Mógłbyś zacząć w końcu słuchać?! – odpowiedział Stiles, czym zarobił sobie warknięcie. – Spokojnie skwaszony wilczku, Liam i Isaac się tym zajmują – Ach, już zapomniał o tych wszystkich urokach pracy z Derekiem.  
\- Macie coś?! – to była pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobił Scott wpadając do domu. - Malia dzwoniła do mnie, że nie ma żadnych śladów kotołaków w lesie. Przebiegła cały i nie wyczuła nawet zapachu, A Deaton nie ma nawet odrobiny kocimiętki.  
\- LIAM! Wykreśl kotołaki z listy! – krzyknął Stiles, choć nie było to konieczne. Wilkołaki i tak by go usłyszały, mimo wszystko miło czasem nadwyrężyć gardło by dać upust emocjom. Odpowiedział mu nieokreślony pomruk, który zapewne miał oznaczać potwierdzenie.  
\- Nie mam już siły – jęknęła Kira, siedząca do tej pory cicho w kącie. – Nie mamy nic.  
\- Nie możemy się poddać – powiedział hardo Scott, jak na nieustraszonego przywódcę przystało. – Lydia to nasza… przyjaciółka – zawahał się przy ostatnim słowie, spoglądając na Dereka. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Martin była częścią stada, on może niekoniecznie, ale wciąż czuł względem nich dług wdzięczności. – Musimy zrozumieć czym Gerard ją omamił i dopro…. – przerwał mu sygnał przychodzącego sms-a.  
_Nawet nie warzcie się spóźnić na jutrzejszą kolację._  
\- Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje – westchnął Scott, opadając na fotel obok swojej dziewczyny. – Idziemy na kolację zapoznawczą z seniorem Argentem – to brzmiało tak bardzo źle.  
\- Nie możemy do tego dopuścić – odpowiedział zdeterminowany Derek. Zaangażował się w sprawę gdy tylko przyjechał. Najpierw robił to tyko dla Scotta, jak mógłby odmówić Prawdziwemu Alfie, a potem zobaczył to… W drodze ze sklepu zauważył ich pod ścianą. Na początku nawet nie rozpoznał Lydii, trudno jednak się dziwić. Zazwyczaj nie widywał jej z Gerardem wpitym jak pijawka w jej usta. Jakby próbował wyssać z niej całe życie, tylko za pomocą aparatu gębowego. Zatrzymał się i wpatrywał absolutnie bezwiednie. To przypominało mu historię z Kate, tylko w nieco ostrzejszej wersji. Miał nadzieje, że nie poszli jeszcze dalej. Nie mógł wymazać tego obrazu z pamięci, nie ważne ile by próbował.  
To wszystko było zbyt dziwne. Pewnego dnia oznajmiła im, że nie może przyjechać we wtorek, bo idzie na randkę. Pytanie "Z kim?" wydało się naturalne, odpowiedź niekoniecznie. Gerard Argent. Ze wszystkich starszych mężczyzn musiała wybrać akurat jego. Chodziło im przecież włącznie o jej dobro. Na początku Stiles nie wierzył, zaś Scott zrobił się podejrzliwy. Myśl o wykorzystaniu sił nadnaturalnych przez Argenta wydawała się logiczna. Kierował przecież Kanimą, krótko bo krótko, ale jednak, co by mu przeszkodziło w wykorzystaniu innego potwora. Absolutnie nic. Lydia przewidywała śmierć, ktoś taki z pewnością przydałby się tak morderczej osobie jak senior Argent. Gorsze było to, ze nie mogli mu nic udowodnić. Żadnych dowodów, żadnych książek o zaklęciach w domu (tak, włamali się tam). A Martin też sprawy im nie ułatwiała, tłumacząc, że jej związki to nie ich sprawa. Związki! Rozumiecie, przyznała, ze spotykają się od jakiegoś czasu i są... szczęśliwi. S Z C Z Ę Ś L I W I. Jak? Co jest na tyle potężne, by tak oczarować sławną Martin?  
\- Wiecie… może ona go naprawdę kocha – powiedział Scott, opierając się w zamyśleniu o kanapę. – Zdarzają się przecież związki z dużą różnicą wieku… Dobra, to musi być zaklęcie. Stiles, co z tym czarem syreny?

**Author's Note:**

> Tak swoją drogą to lubię Raphaela, a i dziękuje tym sześciu osobą, które dały kudosa pod moją poprzednią pracą. Jakoś nie sądzę byście to przeczytali.


End file.
